Doccubabies Stories
by Wilde-Productions
Summary: A series of One-shot about Doccubus and babies. :D
1. Love is All it Takes

**A/N: The preshow revived some Doccubaby feels of mine and I decided to write one-shots about it. You will find them all here :D Feel free to leave a prompt in the reviews and I might do it! Enjoy **

**Love is All it Takes**

"Are you sure about this?" Lauren asked, her brown eyes glowing with love.

Bo nodded. "It's the first time in my life I have been this sure of something, " she assured her. "Actually that's not true, it's the second. The first being that I'm absolutely, unconditionally in love with you and always with be."

Lauren tilted her head in anticipation and the spark in her eyes grew brighter. "Let's make a baby then," she said, her hand reaching the back of Bo's neck. She brought their faces close until their forehead touched and whispered, "I love you Bo Dennis Lewis."

Their lips met and Bo smiled through the kiss, thinking she could get used to wear the Lewis' name next to hers for the rest of her life. The pair fell back on the bed from their sitting position and their limbs tangled together in a passionate embrace, mouths quickly finding their way back to each other.

There was so much reverence, so much yearning radiating in Bo's kiss and touch, in how she took the time to worship every single corner of her body. It was this way every time they made love, except tonight it was greater than that- they were creating life. For Bo, this meant making this moment the most memorable and enjoyable as possible.

The succubus initiated a subtle friction between Lauren's legs with her own, just enough to ignite the heat that would be soon burning inside her wife's body. Lauren had to break the kiss at let out a moan as her arousal grew. Bo let her breathe and put a series of wet kiss on her jaw and neck.

Urged as if her lips couldn't stand being away from Bo's, Lauren kissed her again deeper and harder, her tongue mapping the moist cavern presented to her. Her hand reached to grip Bo's breast through the silk nightgown she wore and she left the brunette's mouth to attack her neck. Not standing the material getting the way of what she wanted, Lauren pulled down one of the black strap until a pink, erected nipple was exposed. She lowered her mouth and wrapped her lips around the flesh on which she licked, nibbled and sucked on. Her hand was moving up and down on Bo's body and she reached under the piece of lingerie to cup her ass and brought their bodies closer.

Bo kept her head tilted back as she enjoyed the attention Lauren gave to her breast, her hand gripping at the blonde hair. She could feel on the knee she pressed on Lauren's center that through her underwear Lauren was wet. This made the succubus' core throb even more and ache. "Lauren." Bo moaned. "If I don't feel you now I might explode."

In no time Lauren had tossed aside her panties and shirt and Bo had discarded her nightgown. Bo positioned herself between Lauren's legs under the sheets, heat on heat. She took a glimpse at her wife before starting anything and whispered, "God Lauren you are beautiful… and smart. I can't wait to have a little baby that is exactly like you."

"You are all those things too, you're beautiful too. And our baby will also be strong and caring and funny just like you. He or she is gonna be perfect."

Bo smiled and leaned down pressing an urgent kiss on the blonde's lips, framing her head with her arms. She used the tip of her toes to push her hips and begin a sweet friction. Their bodies found their rhythm, their profound connection, and they moved together.

Lauren released a loud moan in Bo's mouth, making the succubus' eyes flash blue. Bo pushed more weight on her hips and her movement became harder and faster. Soon enough the room was filled with the sweet sound of heavy breathes, moans and the smell of their heated interlude.

When Bo felt that they were both on the edge of cumming, she stopped herself and took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" she asked softly. "I'm gonna do it. I'm not sure if it will hurt. If it does just tell me and I'll stop," Bo explained. After they had decided they wanted a baby, Bo and Lauren had asked Trick for help on subject- which clearly had made him utterly uncomfortable—and he had oriented her toward a few books on Succubi reproduction. Because their biologies didn't allow them to reproduce life like a couple with two different reproduction system, they had to search deeper in the Fae archives to find a way. Lucky for them, they found that a couple hundred years ago an infertile incubus had discovered a technique to impregnate his wives despite his disability.

"Do it, don't worry about me," Lauren said and brought the succubus' face closer to hers.

"Not until you come," Bo breathed on her lips. She resumed the motion with her hips and put a hand on Lauren's abdomen between their bodies. Lauren came hard and fast and a few seconds later it was Bo. As an incredible burst of pleasure ran through their spines, Bo pushed her chi in Lauren's mouth, and with the help of her special touch on the blonde's abdomen, she directed her life essence in her body until it reached her womb.

Lauren was whimpering and squirming under her lover. Bo thought about stopping, scared that Lauren was hurting, but when she felt that the blonde was pulling the back of her neck encouraging her to continue, Bo just kept on giving. She wasn't sure when to stop, but she quickly found out when her wife's eyes started to flash blue just like her own. The orange string between their mouths vanished and Bo shifted off the blonde's body, without ever introducing space between them. She held her tightly in her arms and nuzzled on the side of her face and as she waited for the hard breathes exiting the other woman's lungs to calm down.

Bo traced the side of Lauren's body and smiled. "How are you feeling gorgeous?"

The blonde's eyes were shut and she had a big smile on her face. She took a few seconds before answering, "There's a tickling inside my belly. Feel," she said and brought Bo's hand to her abdomen. Bo's smile grew into a grin when she felt the movement under her hand. "I can feel your chi floating inside me. I think it worked Bo."

A single tear escaped from the succubus' eye. She was going to be a mother. More than that, she was going to be the mother of Lauren Lewis' child and there's no one else she rather do this with.

Happiness. A stable, healthy relationship. Building a family. Those were all things they were finally moving toward too, and after all they had been through in the last few years, there was nothing else they wanted more.

Bo gazed into the big, brown eyes, thinking it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. After few a second she spoke, from the deepest part of her heart, and said, "The best part about having a child with you Lauren is knowing that they will always be surrounded by your love, and that I know by experience is the most powerful, fortifying feeling in the world."

It was Lauren's turn to get emotional over her wife's beautiful words. Despite her eyes getting moist, she looked at Bo's in the most beatific manner. "Both our love," Lauren corrected with a smile. "And I know for a fact that yours can change the world."

Bo let out a happy sigh and pressed her lips on the blonde's. Lauren welcomed them with the same honest, blissful desire and they kissed—lazily, but never without passion, and they fell asleep.


	2. By Your Side

"**By Your Side"**

**2 Weeks Later**

"Honey, I'm home!" Bo called out when she entered Lauren's apartment that had became hers too a few months ago. Bo and Kenzi had abandoned the crack house after both Lauren and Kenzi's husband, Hale, had insisted they did not want to live in the crumbling old house once they were married. Kenzi had gotten a luxury apartment with Hale in the York and Bo had simply moved in with Lauren.

Bo threw her keys on the table, shrugged out of her leather jacket and made her way to the kitchen to see if Lauren was there. When she saw that the room was empty, she called out again, "Lauren, are you home?" Receiving no response, Bo walked upstairs, thinking Lauren might have fallen asleep. She entered the dim lit bedroom and found her lover wrapped in a night robe and sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed. Lauren held a red rose between the tip of her finger and nuzzled her nose behind the flower. Bo noticed she was smiling behind the petals and also that her aura was different tonight. She felt the blonde was a bit anxious and excited.

"Lauren? What's going on sweetie," Bo asked in puzzlement. She liked the unusual glow that was radiating from her wife.

Lauren stood up and gave the flower to Bo before forming an intimate embrace with their bodies. Bo put her arm around Lauren's shoulder and Lauren held her waist. "I have something to tell you," Lauren said and smiled softly. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Bo exclaimed and tightened her hold on the blonde. She looked at Lauren and shook her head in happy astoundment. "You're pregnant," she repeated and pressed her lips on Lauren's. "God, I should have been the one bringing you flowers." Bo chuckled softly and dried the happy tear sliding on her cheek. "When did you find out?"

"I was late so I went and bought a pregnancy test this morning. I took it and it showed some… interesting results shall we say. I had to confirm with a blood test I did on myself because apparently pharmacy pregnancy test aren't Faeby proofed." Lauren explained and frowned as she remembered seeing the little screen on the stick having becoming completely dark. Bo smiled imagining Lauren trying to make sense of all this.

"Does this mean we should worry?" Bo asked lightly.

"Well I have a feeling this little one is gonna be a hell of powerful like his mom, but it's still too early to worry about anything. Lets just deal with this one day at the time for now," Lauren reassured her. She wasn't scared for a second about this pregnancy and possibly carrying a Fae Baby because she knew whatever happened she had Bo by her side.

"I love you, you know that," Bo said and tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Lauren's ear.

"I do and that's a good thing because I might become very hormonal and you'll want to kill me."

Bo undid the belt of Lauren's robe and kneeled down, resting her face on her wife's flat stomach. "Hey baby, it's momma. I just want you to know that you are already so much loved. Please go easy on your mommy, she's kinda scary when she's grumpy and hormonal." Bo whispered to the tummy.

"Hey!" Lauren laughed and ran her fingers through Bo's curls. "That's not fair, looks whose talking, succubus and your uncontrollable hormones."

Bo smiled and kissed Lauren's stomach before standing up again. "My hormones? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about." The succubus placed wet kisses on Lauren's neck and wrapped her hands around the blonde between the robe and the naked skin. Her hands slide down until she could cup Lauren's ass and she pressed their bodies together. Lauren's center grinded against the demin of Bo's jeans and she let out a guttural curse that made Bo smile.

"Whoa Doctor, watch your language around the kid," Bo joked and pressed her tight harder between Lauren's legs.

This time a growl came out of Lauren's mouth and she stammered, "Exactly. What I'm talking about. Uncontrol—" She moaned again when Bo replaced her tight by her delicate fingers on Lauren's clit.

"You are so sexy when you can't even form words." Bo pushed Lauren delicately toward the bed as she freed her from the robe. The blonde laid down and Bo sat on her laps.

"And you are so sexy without clothes," Lauren remarked and unzipped Bo's pants. She ran her fingers on her lacy underwear to tease her and the brunette pressed her hips harder on Lauren's.

Bo threw her shirt and bra on the floor and stood off the bed to remove her pants. Her naked body found Lauren's and she kissed and cherished every bit of her body, starting with her breast and slowly going down to Lauren's sex. The blonde spread her legs wider to give room for the succubus's head to nestle between. In no time, Bo had her on the edge and she cried out Bo's name in a husky voice that her lover could never cease to appreciate.

"Thank you," Bo said out of the blue when Lauren's breathes calmed down.

"Well umh it's my pleasure? Literally." Lauren chuckled in confusion. "What for honey?"

Bo braced her weight on her arm to look at Lauren. "For being you. For giving us a baby. For loving me," Bo answered sincerely.

"You make it all so easy Bo, I should be the one thanking you," Lauren said truthfully.

Bo pressed her lips on Lauren's stomach and rested her head there. "Goodnight beautiful."

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you appreciated the first story. **


	3. Two Is Better Than One

"**Two Is Better Than One"**

"I'm nervous," Bo said, her hand clutching Lauren's. They had been in this Fae clinic's waiting room for about 45 minutes and the more they waited the more Bo was getting anxious.

"Don't worry Bo, Courtney is a great doctor, I've known her for years." Lauren assured her and put her free hand on Bo's arm. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Bo sighed. "I suck, I should be the one comforting you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweetie. We're in this together." Lauren reminded to Bo and smiled at her.

"Lauren Dennis, Room 301," a voice announced in the speaker.

"It's us," Bo said, feeling her anxiety rise up even again.

The couple walked to the office hands in hands and the doctor welcomed them in. "Hi Lauren, nice to see you again." Courtney said to Lauren and then turned to Bo and shook her hand. "And you must be Bo. Hi, Lauren told me so much about you, it's nice to finally put a face to the name. Please make yourself comfortable." Bo thanked her and hung her leather jacket on the hanger next to the door. "Now I'll give you five minutes to change into that gown. I'll be right back." The doctor nicely instructed and left the office.

"She sounds nice," Bo said once Courtney was out of the room.

"She is indeed." Lauren began to remove her shirt and struggled. Her body and her breast especially had taken expansion and her clothes were starting to be too small. "Could you help me?"

"Of course." Lauren lifted her arms and Bo pulled the shirt off. Bo took a glance of her wife's beautiful body and her slightly round stomach. She looked into Lauren's eyes and sighed happily. "You are beautiful," she said before kissing her passionately. She pulled their lips apart without creating too much space between them and whispered, "You still have me breathless every time I see you." She put another kiss on her lips and stepped back to fold Lauren's shirt and put it on the table. Meanwhile, Lauren undid her pants and put on the gown.

The doctor knocked on the door a minute later and came in. "Alright, now Lauren you can lie down on the table," She said and Lauren laid down. Bo sat on a chair by her side and held her hand tightly in hers. Courtney applied some cool gel on the small bulge of Lauren's stomach. Lauren looked at Bo and Bo gave her a brave smile. The doctor moved the device around Lauren's belly until she found what she was looking for. A picture appeared on the screen, one that Bo could was unable to comprehend, but Lauren exactly what was going on. Courtney looked at Lauren with a smile on her face. "Wanna tell her?"

Lauren nodded and looked at Bo with her eyes glowing. "We're having twins," the blonde announced and stretched her arms to put a hand on Bo's cheek.

"We're having twins?!" Bo repeated in disbelief. She looked at the screen again.

"This is the head and body of baby #1," Courtney pointed and traced the figure on the screen. "And this is baby #2"

"Oh my god we're having twins!" Bo exclaimed and looked at Lauren whose eyes had begun to well. The doctor congratulated them and asked if they wanted to know the sexes. The couple nodded in unison.

"You will be the proud mothers of a girl and a boy," the doctor told them.

"Charlotte and Ethan," Bo whispered to herself. Lauren heard and kissed the top of her hand.

"How are they? Any abnormality? Are you able to tell if they are more Fae or human?" Lauren asked quickly.

"Both are very healthy. As for anything related to their magic, it's too soon to tell. You are the first human that I encounter that mated with a Succubus, so the possibilities could be endless. You may experience something that could suggest about their powers along the pregnancy, but other than that you'll just have to wait and see," The doctor explained.

"Great, thank you for everything Courtney," Lauren said and Bo thanked her as well.

"It's my pleasure, now get home and enjoy that free time while you can alright," Courtney stood up and escorted them to the door.

Once they got home, Bo insisted that Lauren sits down while she made dinner for the both of them. Having low culinary skills, the brunette settled for pesto pasta and garlic bread. Twenty minutes later their meal were ready and Bo joined her wife on the floor next to the sofa with the plates.

Lauren took a bite of the pasta and moaned in appreciation. "This is delicious Bo, I should let you cook more often," Lauren said with a smile and sunk her teeth in the soft bread.

"I was thinking of buying some book on cooking and start making food for the babies once they are born." Bo admitted and looked down, thinking it was maybe a bad idea considering how bad she was in the kitchen.

"That's a great idea Bo!" Lauren eyes lit up. "I could do this with you if you'd like. It could be a fun thing to together."

Bo squeezed Lauren's hand and smiled back. Once they finished their meals, she put her empty plate on Lauren's and turned to her, sitting with her legs on each side of her wife's hips. With the tip of thumb, Bo wiped delicately away the small residue of food left on her lips, biting her own as she did. Lauren blushed a little and Bo pressed her lips on blonde.

Lauren pulled back and frowned. "I must taste like garlic, sorry."

"It's okay, I don't mind I do too." Bo chuckled and entwined their fingers. "I wanted to ask you, you never told me why you wanted to name our children Charlotte and Ethan. Is there a story behind it or did you just like the names?" Bo asked softly.

"There is a story, actually, nothing really big though," Lauren told her and continued. "When I served in Afghanistan there were those siblings, a little boy and a girl. They were about 7 or 8 years old and their parents had died in a bombing. We were really far away from the city and couldn't take them to an orphanage right away so they stayed with us for a few days. They would follow me around everywhere and ask question on what I was doing." Lauren took a pause and Bo waited for her to continue. "Those were the hardest 6 months of my life, and in the midst of everything horrible that was happening, they still managed to make me smile and give me some hope."

"Wow, this is amazing, what happened to them? Did they find a home?"

"Charlotte had a disease and she died 2 months later. As for the boy, I never heard of him again." Lauren said, sadly trying to force back the tears in her glassy brown eyes.

"Oh Lauren… I'm so sorry," Bo said softly and caressed her cheek. Bo desperately tried not to imagine all the horrible things went through out there as I only mad her sad and angry. She wanted to erase the awful memories from her lover's mind, to hold the blonde and never leave her embrace.

"If you don't like the names we could always change them, I don't mind. I just thought that—"

"Absolutely not," Bo protested and then placed her hand on Lauren's stomach. "These are Charlotte and Ethan in there, no one else."

"You are amazing you know that?" Lauren said and rested her forehead on Bo's

"Yes I am," Bo joked in a familiar fashion. "But not as amazing as you."

"Ugh come here and kiss my garlic mouth now." Lauren whispered with her sweet voice. "Thank god I married a succubus and not a vampire," Lauren laughed and crushed her lips on Bo's.

"You chose wisely."

"I did indeed."

A/N: The ultrasound was a good idea, thanks for those who suggested it! I'm glad I can entertain you, even if just a little while we're waiting for our Doccubus to come back on our screen. Also, I'm really sorry if I make mistake or some sentence are weird—I'm doing what I can with English not being my first language and having no beta :/


	4. Cravings

"**Cravings"**

It started a few days after the ultrasound, when a certain pregnant blonde was burning higher than the scale Bo had predetermined years ago when she found out about the true nature of her powers, and to her surprise, Lauren was even more aroused at that moment than the succubus herself had ever been. She woke Bo in the middle of the night, sweat glazing on her skin and topped Bo, not even letting her wake up before starting to lavish her body with a passion and ferocity that was almost animal. If Bo was wearing anything it had been ripped off and thrown away in a fraction of second before the blonde started her assault. Bo awoke in confusion and it took a few seconds before she made a move, but she went when it- the passion in the blonde's actions too powerful to resist. Lauren licked in between Bo's breast and stopped to suck on her nipple, feeling it harden between her lips as Bo grasped her hair and moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck," Bo groaned. "Lauren…" Bo wanted to tell her to slow down, to remind her that she was 3 months pregnant and should take it easy, but everything felt so right—all she wanted was to get lost in Lauren and let her take control.

Lauren wasted no time and trusted two fingers inside Bo, her legs finding their way between Bo's thigh and she rode her at the same time. An incredible amount of wetness coaxed Bo's thigh and the succubus pressed her legs harder on Lauren's clit until her body couldn't take it anymore and she came hard. What happened next surprised them both; Lauren's brown orbs turned blue just like Bo's and she sucked the succubus' chi as if she was feeding for two, and she was. Her hips continued to rock on Bo in the meantime and triggered a second, a third and a fourth orgasm in less then a minute. The blue stream stopped abruptly and Lauren collapsed on her wife's body.

Bo was left horny, confused and with a heavy, passed out Lauren on top of her. After a few minutes, Bo realized Lauren wasn't going to wake up and she started panicking, but she was quickly reassured by the blonde's soft murmurs in her sleep about science-y stuff that she couldn't understand.

_**The morning after**_

"Bo! Bo wake up," Lauren said and shook Bo's slumbering body.

The succubus groaned and covered her face with the blanket. Her muscles were sore like she had run a marathon.

"Bo!" Lauren repeated. "Please tell me you are okay? Are you mad at me?

Bo pushed the sheets away from her face and furrowed her brows in confusion. "What? Why would I be mad at you honey?"

"Because I almost sucked you dry!" Lauren exclaimed and shifted to her side, shocked that Bo wasn't even remotely angry.

"Lauren, really, it's okay." Bo smiled and lifted her head to kiss the tip of Lauren's nose.

"How could it be okay?" Lauren insisted. "I'm not a succubus, what the hell was that? Bo what is happening to me?" Tears were spilling down her cheek and she felt herself begin to hyperventilate.

"Lauren, don't cry I'm here," Bo said softly and turned on her side to face her and hold her tight. "We're in this together baby, remember?" The brunette played with her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ears, trying to reassure herself at the same time because even she was nervous about this, although she didn't showed it so that she wouldn't worry Lauren even more. "The babies were probably just hungry. The doctor told us something like that might happen. It's gonna be okay."

Lauren felt herself relax in Bo's arms. She was grateful to have Bo; however, she couldn't help but to feel the anxiety created by the hormones that stirred inside her that she couldn't quite explain. Her scientist self wanted all the answers right now, but her pregnant self just wanted to fulfill her cravings lightheartedly. As result, Lauren was bewildered and scared and this gave her a headache that only added to every symptom caused by the pregnancy.

"Want me to go get us something to eat for breakfast?" Bo asked after a few minutes, regrettably aware that her pregnant woman was eating for three and got grumpy when she didn't eat. "Anything you want, Tim Horton? Starbucks?"

"Hmm, Starbucks." Lauren decided and clutched to Bo's body. "But I really don't want to leave be alone." She sighed. "Sorry I'm being too clingy."

"No you're not, never! I just thought you'd want to stay home is all. We can go together and eat there." Bo smiled and they got out of bed and got dressed. They picked out comfy outfits and Bo helped Lauren get dressed, taking this opportunity to remind Lauren how beautiful she was.

They drove to the nearest Starbucks, listening to one of their favorite song "Keep Me High" by Adaline. Once there, Bo enjoyed a coffee and a bagel and Lauren a tea and two bacon breakfast sandwich. For someone who always took care of her health surely being pregnant had changed Lauren. Bo found her wife and all her new cravings utterly adorable and even wished a little that some of them would continue post-pregnancy. Either way, Bo loved Lauren with all her heart and whatever her wife's current hormones would throw at them she would take it and appreciate it.

They got back home safely and curled up on the couch to watch Netflix. Lauren was hungry again and had gotten a snack; she had brought the jar of pickle and a fork with her. They began their marathon in the sweet comfort of their living room.

"I'm really digging this show, but is there that much sex happening in a human prison?" Bo said as they started their third episode of Orange Is The New Black. "Not that I mind but I know from my time in Hecuba prison that when you approached another inmate she'd kick your ass, not fuck you."

Lauren laughed and took another spoon of chocolate ice cream she had gotten a few minutes ago. "I doubt it's like that, but you know it's not on cable and sex sells."

Bo watched her wife take the last spoon of her scoop of ice cream and put it next the empty jar of pickle. She smiled. "Yeah. Well, I won't let our children watch this kind of show before they are 16."

"Agreed. What about sex talk? Will we do that?" Lauren paused the TV and turned to Bo, stretching her legs on Bo's laps.

"As much as it sucks, I think it's important. My parents raised me telling me that sex was a sin. Maybe if she had explained it to me, maybe I wouldn't have killed all those people and think that I'm a monster all those years," Bo explained and looked down. "And I'm guessing our kids will have some succubus powers, we need to have a talk about that too. I don't want them to live in fear of their desires; this is the worst feeling believe me."

"You are not a monster Bo," Lauren reminded her again and wished that someday Bo would stop thinking that.

"I know… I know. " Bo squeezed her hand and gave her a soft smile. "Thanks to you, I know now. You always bring the best of me Doctor Lewis. I love you."

"I love you too Bo Dennis… Lewis." Lauren grinned. "Ready for some more prison sexiness?" Bo nodded and just as the blonde was about to resume the show there was a knock at the door. "Oh I'll go get it."

Lauren stood up and stumbled to the door, having a sudden head rush and feeling a bit dizzy. She turned the knob.

"Hey Doc! Sup. I'm here to see Bobo." Kenzi said with her usual enthusiasm. "Are you gonna let me in or what? Why are you making that face?"

Lauren bent down and her threw up on Kenzi's shoes.

"HOLY FUCKING WARM GREENISH SMELLY PUKE ON MY DR. MARTENS LIMITED EDITION," Kenzi exclaimed, her eyes and mouth wide opened as the chunky liquid dipped on her shoes and floor.

Bo was behind them with her hand covering her mouth, trying really hard not to laugh.

Pickles and ice cream was definitely a bad mix.

**A/N: Little update before tonight's new episode. Hope you enjoyed. What do you think I should write next? Leave me a review! **


	5. Sea Turtles and Leather Jackets

**Sea Turtles and Leather Jackets**

The twins were due in three months and their mothers judged it was time to go baby shopping. Lauren had mentioned this in Kenzi presence, so of course she had invited herself. Bo was happy to get her best friend's opinion on things whereas Lauren just wished she would behave herself and not meddle in their business, al though she told herself she was going to make an effort after seeing the happiness in Bo's eyes when Kenzi said she was tagging along.

They went to a baby store in downtown Toronto that was affordable and appeared to have great stuff according to their website.

Once inside the store, Kenzi stepped in front of the couple and galloped from an item to another as if she was a kid at Toys R US, making everyone wonder either if she was the one having a child or was the child. Bo had her arm around Lauren shoulder and they looked over and cribs and changing tables

"I like this one, babe what do you think?" Bo asked her wife as she looked over at a brown crib with a green bedding set with sea turtles and bubbles on it.

"Yea I love it, it's—" Lauren started but Kenzi burst out of nowhere and interrupted her.

"No not that, I have to show you this perfect pink cover with like ponies on them that I just saw that would be perfect for the girl and one with like cool robots on them for the boy," Kenzi told them with enthusiasm.

Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but Bo started before her as if she could read her mind. "Kenzi, I'm sure those are great, but we don't want our children to grow up with gender stereotypes so we are choosing unisex colors and style. If Ethan grows up preferring robots to ponies, that's okay and when he will be old enough to tell us he wants robots, he'll get robots. And if he decides he prefers ponies, then that's perfectly okay too and we will support him. Same thing for Charlotte," Bo explained with a soft smile. Lauren kissed her hand in appreciation.

"Ugh whatevs I guess turtles are fine," Kenzi mumbled and walked away. "Gonna go check out the clothes."

"You are amazing, you know that?" Lauren said to Bo when Kenzi left and kissed her passionately. They lost themselves in each other for a little until a woman in her 40's interrupted them by coughing uncomfortably and covered her son eyes.

"She's probably not getting laid." Bo laughed and placed a chaste kiss on Lauren cheek.

"That or she just doesn't know what it's like to be kissed by the most beautiful woman of all time. Mainly because the most beautiful woman is mine." Lauren said, starring amorously in brown orbs that flashed blue for a second.

"Damn if we weren't in this damn store I'd show you just how much I want you right now." Bo words came out almost in a growl.

Lauren looked around to see if they were alone and she squeezed Bo's ass. "Oh yeah?"

"Totally, we better finish this thing so that we can get home, c'mon." Bo took Lauren's hands and they met Kenzi in the clothing department.

"Okay so I found something and you absolutely can't say no this or I'll come snatch your kid in labor and raise them myself." Kenzi said and picked up a baby sized leather jacket that looked just like one of Bo's that she wears all the time.

Bo took the item in her hand and looked at it. "Oh my god this is perfect Kenzi, we'll take two!"

"Definitely. They'll look badass in this, just like their mom," Lauren seconded with a smile.

They bought two leather jackets, a couple of essentials and asked to get the crib delivered. An hour later they had dropped Kenzi home and arrived to theirs.

"We should probably look for a house," Lauren mentioned when they got home. Al though Lauren's apartment was a big, it would certainly get crowded rapidly with two babies, especially if they were to develop powers of any kind.

"We should, yes," Bo agreed and hung her coat in the closet. She took Lauren's and hung it as well. Lauren was admiring her belly in the mirror, looking her side to see how big she was getting. Bo walked behind her and wrapped her hand around her. "The house can wait…" Bo removed Lauren's shirt and undid her bra, letting the garments fall on the floor. "I have more important stuff to get to," Bo whispered in her ear and cupped one of her breast, pinching gently the nipple between her index and middle fingers.

Lauren watched her wife play with her breast in the mirror, gripping Bo's hair as an incredible sensation spread over her body.

"God your breast are so sensible. Does it hurt baby?" Bo asked as she saw Lauren was squirming more than usual. Lauren shook her head her no and put her hand on Bo's, encouraging her to continue. "How about we continue this in bed?"

Lauren moaned. "That sounds perfect."


End file.
